


red eyes // eyes in red

by memorial



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, power bottom blurryface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: "You know what, Joshua...?" Blurryface firmly held Josh's shirt, while the other hand subtly touched Josh's face; his black fingers strolling over his jaw and the nails skirting the angle of this, smirking at him "I would love to see you possessed."(...)"Just imagine your lovely body being controlled, all while you have to watch. Perhaps you'd like that."





	1. 01: the devil inside your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler's not here anymore.   
> Josh can't bring him back, just as he can't resist Blurryface himself and what's inside of him; 
> 
> or 
> 
> Blurryface takes control and wants to "talk" to Spooky Jim.

The tour has begun, where the nights were long and the days were full of interviews, agitation, tiredness and rush. It was cold at that moment, and although the show had been warm and full of emotions, both boys were already tired.   
  
Tyler was quiet that night, he sang all the songs with the excitement he always accompanied him, but this time he was different. A little restless, maybe even uncomfortable. Indifferent, actually. Usually Josh could get him to say something, or just feel a little safer, but this time he realized he was incapable of doing that; Tyler didn't give much of an opening.

"We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you, see you next time!" He smiled at the microphone while hugging Josh with his other arm, moving away seconds later.

They went back to the dressing room, being followed by Brad's camera and also Mark, who did not stop jabbering about how amazing the show had been, and which would also have been one of the best. Tyler remained silent, his face without any expression; He was so neutral about everything that Josh didn't understand him this time. It was worrying.

"It was a great show, man" Josh dried his face with a towel, while Tyler closed the door, turning slowly to face him, agreeing. 

"I think we should order Taco Bell today, we deserve it, don't we? Then we can meet in the hotel room and..." Josh stopped talking immediately when he noticed that Tyler was sitting in the corner of the couch, bending his shoulders forward and with his hands pressed on his face.

"Tyler?"

"J-Josh... _He's here_. " Tyler stuttered, and Josh could hardly understand the words.

Tyler uttered a grunt, but the tone of his voice was now different, it was a much more different tone of voice, contrary to what Tyler's voice really was.   
He bent his lips without showing his teeth, standing quietly and looking into his own hands, which were now getting greyish gradually, just as his neck darked slowly.

Josh had his eyes peeled, thinking it wouldn't be possible after all this time. _Shit._

 

"You seem surprised..." He smiled as he neared slowly, straightening his necktie on his collar, "Why are you so surprised to know I could come back at any time?"

"Why are you here?" Josh grumbled impatient and backing off two steps back "let him come back,...let him come back _now_!"

"Wow. Actually, he's the one who called me here, didn't you know that?" Blurryface shrugged, taking steps around Josh, staring him from the feet to his head until he stopped again in front of him, then he sighed, "You know what, Josh... I'm tired of feeling the things he keeps. "

Josh froed, confused. "Feeling? What... L-Look, I don't... I don't have to talk to you about it again, man. Just let Tyler out, okay?"

"Oh, of course we do. We made a deal." He persisted, approaching enough of Josh to lay his own body against his.

"No, we didn't. You're lying" Josh remained motionless, his eyes consumed by the irritation and longing to try to send him away.

Tyler's eyes were no longer brown, and now his iris was tamed by the "bloody" red that became more and more gaudy. Tyler really wasn't there anymore, 'cause until that moment, his eyes still remained in a mixture of brown and red. Now only the red was apparent.

"You know what, Joshua...?" Blurryface firmly held Josh's shirt, while the other hand subtly touched Josh's face; his black fingers strolling over his jaw and the nails skirting the angle of it, smirking at him "I would love to see you possessed" 

Josh didn't respond, he was feeling too intimidated and felt his body paralyze at the touch of the other one, without realizing it and seeing that his skin darked at his touch, which resumed the speech calmly, "Just imagine your lovely body being controlled, all while you have to watch. Perhaps you'd like that."

Josh swallowed it dry. "I-I, um..."

Both kept their eyes fixed on each other. "Well, you know it's true, and... I _need to see him_ , I can no longer wait." Blurryface whispered, leaning to touch Josh's lips, which pushed him abruptly back.

"Tyler," Josh insisted, afflicted by not knowing what to do this time.

Blurryface laughed ironically, undoing the tie knot and taking off his jacket, while snapping his neck and fingers. And then, he made an expression so innocent that he made Josh roll his eyes out, discredited that it could be Tyler trying to get back. But it wasn't, it was just another trick.

"I-I don't remember this deal" Josh broke the silence, approaching Blurryface willingly, staring at him firmly.

"Where's _your other half?_ " Again, Blurry approached sharply, holding Josh firmly by the arms, and despite the aggressiveness in his voice and the force used in his hands, he could control himself moderately as he still kept the wicked smile stamped on his face.

That was it. It was _the other one_ he wanted. He wanted Josh's part that almost never appeared, there's no way he had to do anything to get him out of his comfort zone, but he'd been working on it for so long and he felt confident enough not to let him come back; Though now he was no longer so sure.

"I defeated him, he's no longer here and you know it" Josh grunted, turning his eyes while trying to get away from the other, but he was a lot stronger.

"Are you sure?" He held Josh's chin with his fingers, staring at him, "your eyes don't say that."

Something within him began to grow at an incalculable intensity, as if desperately wanted to leave; It was like being tied up and struggling in the hopes of getting loose. He felt as if his head was being crushed, and his vision quickly became blurred, and Tyler was the last thing that turned, I mean, Blurryface, his serious expression while his eyes were getting more and more wide, and then everything darkened and he could only hear a voice echoing from beyond.

Josh's pupils were slightly larger, while the skin around his eyes assumed a reddish color. His body language and posture was now another, he seemed much more confident, somewhat confused. He smiled in reciprocity to Blurry, extending one of his hands.

Blurryface smiled again, convinced. Josh wasn't there anymore.


	2. 02: Possessed. Possessive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew you were there this whole time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, if anyone here ever read "the song of achilles ", I kind of got inspired in a part of that book (:

"I knew you were there this whole time," Blurryface approached, leaning his forehead over the temple of Spooky Jim; who remained silent, motionless. Maybe he was still trying to situate himself - he appeared to be a little disoriented.

"Tell me, did he hurt you?" The voice was worried, but the tone was still a little rabid.

"No" Spooky Jim finally replied, his voice was smooth and his eyes rolled over to find Blurryface's red eyes; Which would fire a hungry glance, whispering cautiously, "They're gone, right...? Just the two of us now." 

He showed his teeth, a diabolically charming smile that made everything around seem to be floating, although there was a heavy air that would make breathing difficult. It was obvious that they could no longer withstand the daily tension between Josh and Tyler, just as it would have become suffocating to accompany the sleepless nights of both; That they thought of each other, and then the deal was to do them a favor. And they knew that they would see it, without being able to interrupt, without being able to control.

"Do you really think that would be a favor to them?" Spooky Jim stood motionless against the other's body, staring at those reddish eyes that stood up to every word spoken in that room.  "It could be something for us, since we're here now."

At the same time they knew they would always be in some sort of background, yet they wanted to be themselves, not just a part of Tyler or Josh.   
They wanted to be themselves separately.

"Do you really think I want him? I called you 'cause I want to – Hmmph" 

Though quieter and more reserved, Spooky Jim did not hesitate as to his actions; he immediately pressed his lips against Blurry's, starved as if there was nothing in the world that could satiate him, while he felt the warmth along with the weight that it would cause later, I mean, the weight that would cause Josh.  
He didn't care, it was more than a necessity.

The air were getting heavier and harder to breathe, it was as heavy as realizing that Blurry eyes stared at him in any movement he dared to make;  His hands were heavy and he felt the blackened marks on the skin appear at every touch. 

It was curious how Blurryface, in Tyler's lean and fragile body, made him look much stronger, bigger and more dominant. It was as if something grew in him so quickly that in the blink of an eye he seemed different every minute.

The delicacy, the subtlety common to them was no longer something to be noticed. The teeth hitting hard against each other, hair between fingers were pulled forcefully, the sweaty and panting bodies quarted for space; And they looked like two rabid dogs involved in a fight, ready to pluck each other's pieces. Briefly, the boy with red eyes interrupted the kiss between them, if that could be called a _normal_ kiss. He wiped the other's lower lip with his fingers, drying out the blood that comes out of his mouth, realizing that he had bitten him mercilessly. Impetuous.

"Do you know what I think about this? I don’t think I’ve ever told you."  He spoke again, still staring at the blood on his fingers, eventually staring into Spooky's eyes, who replied in a whisper; "You haven't."

He went on, but this time he backed his forefinger over the other's collarbone, pressing his fingertips there, "What about this? Have I told you what I think of this, just here?" 

"Hm, maybe I don't remember very well..." He now smiles for the first time.

He spread his hand over the other's belly, descending it to his womb, invading the little space inside his trousers, squeezing his cock gently, and then Blurryface smiled again, "What's this? I'm sure I've told you about this." 

Spooky Jim whispered the words sharply, closing his eyes, pulling the air so his lungs would endure a little more, "Tell me about it again."

The tallest man licked his own lips, climbing with the palm of his hands on the skin of the mohawk's boy, skirting his thighs and finally stopping them on his hip, squeezing him with his fingertips as he pushed him to sit on the couch.  Now with one of the hands spread over the top of Blurryface's head, the other just stared at him and felt the youngest kiss his abdomen, his heavy hands pulling the shorts and the boxer down without hesitation, staring him in the eye for a moment, and the other, swallowing it at once, tasting and enjoying its shape, texture and taste.  

"Shit" Spooky Jim writhed, trying to restrain the movement that he might dare to do with his own hips, while he felt the warmth and humidity of the other's throat squeeze him into a slow-moving; where the breath grew heavier and heavier every time he felt the other's tongue circumvent his extremity; his vision getting darker, blurred and cloudy, it was as if it were under the influence of something. He tried to say something, but he didn't say anything but mumbling a "Fuck," he was throbbing against the other's mouth. The fingers now were rubbing against Blurry's soft skin, which had already moved his mouth against it in a hurry, being interrupted by a push of the drummer. 

"What?" Blurry licked his lips as he skirted them with his forefinger, there was a little precum there, being pulled by the arms and then he joined on the couch with another, starting again a warm and violent kiss, letting it be dominated by Spooky Jim quickly, which kept kissing him even though his lips were already reddish, as well as his slightly rough skin by the beard for doing that he was rubbing on his skin leaving her slightly rosy. 

In a short time, both bodies were completely stripped naked and vulnerable to each other.  The gaze of one over the other didn't deviated so easily, and Blurryface straightened himself upon the other's lap; Approaching his lips again in his ear, quietly whispering, "Do it. Fuck, just do it, 'cause I can't wait anymore. " 

He held the drummer's wrist, taking his hand over his own mouth and watering his fingers with saliva; Then released him and stared at him awaiting his next step. The drummer traveled with the palm of his hand on the back of the other, hip and finally located his entrance, pressing one, two, and then three fingers inside him, making slow movements, making the vocalist express a loud and indiscreet moaning - and malicious - that echoed in that room. The burning consumed him in full, making him turn his eyes and his face, staring at Spooky Jim with a glance of those who begged for more, getting a tug in the hair followed by a slow kiss as an answer, and after that he finally felt his body be penetrated impatiently, muttering in approval.

Blurry began to move his hip against Spooky Jim, strong and slowly – ignoring the pain and the little discomfort he felt in the first few seconds, getting used quickly as he intensified movements more and more, making them faster and harder, making them both unable to contain the groans. His fingers writhe clutted on the shoulders of Spooky Jim, while the couch made a noise according to the movement of both on it.

Soon he could feel his hips being pulled forcefully by strong and firm hands, making him closer, tipping his head over the drummer's shoulder, closing his eyes, while his torso was firmly embraced and held in that position without interrupting their movement.

Spooky Jim pressed his lips against the neck of the boy with reddish eyes; they no longer controlled the volume of their groans, let alone the intercropped breath; feeling the others fingers walking over his skin, exploring and feeling the sweat moistening his fingers, until reaching the part where he throbbing even more, being taken by movements according to what was being domed. He now shugled while lightly resting his hand on the wrist that masturbated him, feeling the apex approaching, instigated by the heavy and loud breathing of the drummer in his ear.

Blurryface pressed his fingers over Spooky Jim's wrist, hinting that he was close, repeating amid the groans, "Don't stop," followed by some indecidable profanity. He's still invested in a strong, but slower pace. Not long ago, the drummer was able to feel the hot spat between his fingers, motivated by the inarticulate and high moaning of the other, taking his hand that previously stimulated the other boy lascively towards the neck of the same, feeling the vibration of his voice as the pressed. 

It did not take long for the apex to reach him too, now concentrating harder against the prostate of him, pressing it against his own body in a coming and going that gradually diminished; Coming to his extreme when he heard the other give a guttural moaning; wriggling against his body.    
They both remained motionless for a while, trying to catch their breath, and a moment later they sat next to each other.

The black ink was now marked in various parts of their bodies, with smiles in their faces. They didn't exchange any more words, they knew exactly what one thought about the other. 

***

When they entered the van, Mark stared at them while guarding the camera in his backpack, bending his eyebrows, "Where were you? We've been waiting for you here a long time!"   
  
The silence remained, then Mark spoke again, "Tyler, why are you still wearing contact lenses?"   
 

The drummer stared at him for a while, and then turned to see the expression of the vocalist, who said not even a word - he just smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> {I apologize if there's any grammar or context error, since english is not my first language. Also idk why I'm writing this, I just find the blurryface/josh/spooky jim a really interesting thing. sorry dasklfsjka}


End file.
